


Not A Warrior

by mockingjayy



Series: Warriors [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Military, Multi, Past Lives, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjayy/pseuds/mockingjayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt Fubar, a 19 year old boy with amnesia, is forced to join the military and be with complete strangers by his parents.<br/>Things start to feel strange when he realizes that these strangers may not be strangers after all, and he starts to remember more and more of his forgotten memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991568) by [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly). 



> Reiner's POV: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1786282/chapters/3828058

Today is the day... The day that I join the military.  
My parents insisted that I go. They say that it will help my amnesia, but me being a quiet, out of place 19 year old, I don't see how it would help. They won't even tell me how I lost my memory, they say that time will tell, but that doesn't help much.  
I can remember certain things on my own though, like my home town, my parents' names and how they would always call me "their little warrior."  
I know that there's more things that i'm forgetting, very important things that are dark and unwanted, I can feel them deep inside me, eating away at my chest, but I can't quite put my finger on what they're about. All I know is that they've plagued me with an anxiety and self-hatred so strong that I can't escape it.

 

* * *

 

 

I hugged my folks goodbye and boarded the train to Trost. I was told that I and the other trainees would be staying there for a few weeks while we perfected our skills and got situated.  
I slowly walked down the aisle looking for a seat. I quickly examined each person as I passed them until I found an empty seat next to a slender freckled girl with a brown ponytail.  
"H-Hi, is this seat uh... taken..?" I stuttered, I've always been pretty quiet so being out in public made me feel like a social outcast.  
"Yeah. Sorry kid, but my girlfriend Christa is sitting here." She said, keeping the same relaxed yet snarky look on her face until I managed to squeak out a reply and continued my search.  
Not gonna lie, she was pretty intimidating.  
About 20 seconds later, I found another empty seat next to a boy with dark hair parted in the center and freckles all over his body.  
 _Alright. He doesn't seem intimidating, in fact, this kid looks like a total pansy... But I really shouldn't be talking, i'm not exactly the manliest man out there._  
This time with slight confidence, I spoke to the stranger.  
"Hey... Is this seat taken?"  
The boy looked up and let out a quiet "huh" until he processed what I had asked him.  
"Oh, uh, yeah! No one is sitting here, feel free to sit here if you'd like."  
I took a seat next to him and started to examine the other passengers more carefully now.  
They all looked around the same age as me, and it seems that most of them already know each other.. _Oh man.. This is going to be so-._  
My thoughts stopped as my eyes skimmed across a genuinely short girl blonde girl with a bun on the back of her head. She looks... oddly familiar.. But I can't remember seeing her up until now, so it must just be my mind messing with me.  
I stop looking at the passengers and I focus my eyes at my fingers as I twiddle them around, deep in thought.  
 _What the hell.. Why? Why does she look so familiar..? Now that I think about it, don't most of these people look familiar..?_  
I nearly jump out of my seat as my thoughts are interrupted by a calm, accepting voice.  
"I forgot to tell you, my name is Marco, Marco Bodt," the freckled boy, now known as Marco said with a smile.  
"Bertholdt Fubar.."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy so i'm gonna actually try writing fanfiction for once.  
> Maybe I'll make this a series if people like it???  
> Also this is heavily inspired by that one really gay Jeanmarco fanfiction by Lownly called Like A Drum.  
> bless.


End file.
